


Sherlock Holmes

by AgentERA



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentERA/pseuds/AgentERA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portrait of Sherlock...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> I used a technique called "graphite transfer": I covered the back of my photo ref and traced the contours of the face. Then I filled it in from there.
> 
>   
> 


End file.
